Lex Luthor
Alexander "Lex" Luthor is a supervillain from DC Comics. He appeared in the 46th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, where he fought against Iron Man from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Gianni Matragrano. History Growing up in one of the worst places in Metropolis, Lex had a rough life until his parents' death (which he was responsible for) left him with their life insurance. He used that money to create Lexcorp and was a successful businesses man with some great publicity. But when Superman came to Metropolis, Lex felt threatened by him as he could cause the human race to become weaker in comparison. He swore that he would get rid of the Man of Steel anyway he can. While he prefers using trickery against his opponents, he only fights at a last resort. This is through both a kryptonite steroid usage, and the Warsuit, created by Darkseid. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full name: Alexander Joseph Luthor *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *IQ: Immeasurable *Reason for baldness: classified *Former president of the United States *Once acted as his own son via brain transplant to a new body Warsuit *Culmination of technology from Lex, Darkseid, and Brainiac *Superhuman strength & durability *Flight *Force fields can negate heat vision *Flamethrowers *Energy blade *Energy blasts **Includes four different Kryptonite energy generators in each of the suit's fingers Feats *Mental resistance to mind control surpasses even Deathstroke *Frequently and fearlessly goes up against Kryptonians *Defeated Nightwing and Batman in hand-to-hand combat *Impaled the super-durable Supergirl *Solved the anti-life equation **Should only be possible for a 12th-level intellect DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"All clear."'' *''"What a joke."'' *''"Remember my face Stark. It'll be the last thing you ever see."'' *''"My suit is invincible!"'' *''"I thought you were smart."'' *"What? Impossible!" *''"Wait, is that the...?"'' *''"Wake up, sunshine..."'' *''"Thanks for the fun, Stark. It was... smashing."'' *''"You call that power? Ha! You are nothing!"'' *''"I have seen true power. You are nothing more than another ant to crush under my..."'' *''"How about that?"'' *''"Fool, you're just like all the rest. Building a suit to save the world and trying to play God."'' *''"Let me tell you something Stark! There's only one man in the world who could play such a role! Me."'' *''"What? What did you take?"'' Gallery Lex Luthor.PNG|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Lex Luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor while campaigning for President File:Lexluthorcakes.jpg|Lex Luthor stealing 40 cakes Lex Luthor (DC).JPG|Lex Luthor in his Warsuit Kryptonite Axe.jpg|Kryptonite Axe Trivia * Lex is the fifth DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman and Deathstroke, and with the next 16 being Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. ** He is the fourth DC character to fight a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman and Deathstroke, and with the next 12 being Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. ** He is also the second DC villain to appear, after Deathstroke, and with the next four being The Joker, Doomsday, Bane and Darkseid. ** He is the second Superman character to appear, after Superman, and with the next two being Doomsday and Darkseid. ** He is the fourth DC character to lose, after Wonder Woman, Batman and Deathstroke, and with the next three being Green Arrow, Bane and Lobo. * Lex's character model comes from Injustice: Gods Among Us. * Lex is the first character to be voiced by Gianni Matragrano, the next two being Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. References * Lex Luthor on Wikipedia * Lex Luthor on DC Database Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Human Category:Politicians Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Fire Users Category:Shield Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Axe users Category:Gun Wielders